


Six idiots stuck in quarantine

by Polyhexian



Series: Hanahaki AU [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Multi, POV Third Person, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: This is very, very silly.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Series: Hanahaki AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855993
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Six idiots stuck in quarantine

"Soooo, you're _sure_ it's not actually like, a trine forming virus?" Whirl asked, laying on his stomach and kicking his legs back and forth above him. 

"It's not- we aren't a _trine_ , Whirl," Chromedome sighed.

"You can't be a trine with _one_ plane," Brainstorm groaned, "You can't be a trine with _two_. _You're_ not even in a trine. You're not even a _plane._ "

"I mean, it's close enough," Whirl argued, spinning his rotors. Cyclonus looked up over his datapad at him.

"He's right, you know," he said, "We aren't a trine. That's a whole different dynamic."

"I don't see the difference," Whirl huffed.

"That's because you're _not_ a _plane_ ," Brainstorm insisted, "You wouldn't get it unless you were a _plane_."

"Planes are so prissy," Whirl snorted, "My _point_ though is it just seems miiiighty suspicious that we got two sets of poly folks in quarantine cuz of this parasite outbreak."

"An outbreak _you_ started and then didn't _warn_ anyone about," Chromedome mumbled.

"Oh, come off it, it worked out for you," Whirl scoffed, and rolled over so he could sit up.

"He's not wrong," Rewind quipped, looking up at Brainstorm from where he was sitting in his lap.

"Don't encourage him," Chromedome said.

Whirl flopped back into Cyclonus's lap, and he casually moved his datapad out of the way as he did. 

"Encourage me, Cyc," he pouted.

"Be nice, dear," Cyclonus said, without looking away from his book, but he reached one hand down to pet Whirl's helm and he purred in appreciation. 

"So, is that it, then?" asked Brainstorm, "You two have just been reading and boning and there's _nothing_ else to do?"

"Welcome to quarantine," said Cyclonus. 

"You can bone if you want," said Whirl, "I'll be quiet. I promise. I can do that, you know, I know how to be quiet."

"Uh, I'm good," said Chromedome. 

The door opened and all five of them turned to look. 

"Whirlibird!" cried Tailgate as the door shut behind him.

"Panic legs!" cheered Whirl, throwing his arms in the air. Tailgate ran across the room and Whirl leaned down and grabbed him around the waist, heaving him up into the air.

"How _did_ you convince Ratchet you needed to be in quarantine, too?" Cyclonus chuckled, as Tailgate grabbed for Whirl's neck to cling to him greedily. 

"I caught him and Rodimus gossipping all nervous about Drift like, 'is it a trine virus? Is it gonna get us?' and I said I wouldn't tell Drift if they let me in."

"I _told_ you!" Whirl cheered, nuzzling at Tailgate's neck with his helm. "Trine virus."

" _None_ of them are planes," Brainstorm groaned, "Not even _one_ of them."


End file.
